Sparks Fly
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: Drop everything now, Meet me in the pouring rain, Kiss me on the sidewalk, Take away the pain  'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile, Draco smiled. "See any sparks flying from my mouth? I'm smiling." Songfic! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi!**

**I'm back with another request! This is a quick one-shot dedicated to the extremely sweet AnialaEvangeline, who requested that I write this songfic :) I do hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, or any of Taylor Swift's songs. I know. It disappoints me too. But I'm reserving Draco. :)**

* * *

><p>"Come on Ginny, if you don't hurry, we'll miss breakfast." I said, impatiently, flipping my wavy brown hair behind my shoulder.<p>

"Hermione, goodness. Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Ginny, shooting me a confused sort of glare.

"I'm hungry!" I lied. Not really, I just wanted to talk to him.

"Please, Hermione, don't you mean you want to see Malfoy?" she scoffed. Figures. She could always see right through me.

"Maybe, but come on!" I urged.

"Honestly, Hermione, you couldn't have found anyone better to fall in love with than Malfoy?" she sighed, brushing her red hair into a loose ponytail.

"He's changed. The war made him a new person." I smiled. "He's sweeter than you think. He may not show it, but he's really caring."

"Right, right." said Ginny. "Come on, love-struck. Let's go down and see Prince Ferret."

* * *

><p>"Ginny! Hermione!" called the famous hero, Harry Potter. His green eyes locked in on Ginny's as he motioned us over. I smiled and just shook my head.<p>

"Morning, Gin." said Harry, quietly. Ginny kissed his cheek as she took a seat next to him.

"Cahld yoo wefain fohm ooin at wahl wuh eeing?" said Ginny's older brother, Ronald Weasley, his mouth stuffed with waffles.

"Excuse me?" asked Ginny. He swallowed and tried again.

"Could you refrain from doing that while we're eating?" asked Ron.

"Oh come on, Ronald. You're such a hypocrite. You eat Lavender's face every morning without a comment, yet it's absolutely disgusting for me to kiss my BOYFRIEND'S cheek?" scowled Ginny.

I laughed. Brother and sister relationships were so funny. I glanced over at the Slytherin table, catching that certain boy staring at me. His face broke into a little smile, and his grey eyes winked at me. I smiled slightly and gave him a small wave. My face heated up.

"Hermione, how can you stand that demon?" asked Ron, disapprovingly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

"Malfoy. He's been calling you a mudblood since the second year! Then all of a sudden, he's so friendly with you?" he asked.

"Hey! Draco's really different. You wouldn't understand." I said. Draco really had. It was a sort of emotional support that we gave each other that had caused us to become 'friends'. After the war, I'd been there for him, and he'd been there for me when I had problems. His presence comforted me, which made me eventually fall in love with him. I know, I'm crazy. But my mind didn't stop me. It forgot to remind me that he was a bad idea.

"You're on a first name basis?" asked Harry.

"So?" I asked, blushing.

"Whatever. That ferret makes me want to strangle him everytime I see him." said Ron, glowering at Draco. "I don't know how you can say he's changed-he's still the stupid Slytherin he was before."

I sighed. "Ronald, don't make me hex you."

"Ok, fine! Merlin, girls are so sensitive." muttered Ron.

"I hear you, mate." murmured Harry.

Ginny and I punched them.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Hermione." said the voice that sent chills up my spine, and made my face heat up.<p>

"Good morning, Draco! Good day so far?" I chirped. _Play it cool, Hermione. Play it cool..._

"This is first hour, so Uh, breakfast was fine." smirked Draco. _Wow, real smart, Hermione._

"Oh. Good." I said, awkwardly.

"What about yours?" he asked, teasing me.

"Breakfast was delightful." I smiled, accepting his challenge.

"That's good." he laughed.

I chuckled, and then I noticed something in his hair.

"Oh, there's a feather in your hair." I said.

He frowned. "I do? I don't remember putting one there." he joked.

"It's right there." I said, pointing at it. He tried to get it out.

"Did I get it?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Not yet.

"Now?"

"Not even close."

He sighed. "Just get it out for me then." he said, bending down.

I picked the feather, my fingers running through his (surprisingly silky) hair. My face got hot.

"I got it." I said, awkwardly. Did I really just run my fingers through his hair?

"Thanks, Hermione." he grinned.

"No problem." I said.

"Class! Sit down! Class is starting!" exclaimed Flitwick. We all took our seats, and I quietly slipped the feather into my pocket. It was in his hair, after all. I wanted a memento of this awkward but cute incident.

* * *

><p>"That's all. Class dismissed! And Miss Granger, would you please meet me in my office during your free period?" asked Flitwick. I was probably about getting extra credit for the class. I had full marks so far, but extra credit never hurts.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the chorus room during my free period, since that's where Flitwick's office was.<p>

"Professor?" I called. He wasn't there. He was probably finishing up with a class. I sighed. I did come 10 minutes early.

I took a seat on a chair, feeling bored already. I looked around, and my eye fell on a guitar. Smiling, I walked over and picked it up.

During the summer, my parents had started teaching me to play it. I was getting pretty good, and I started writing songs too.

I strummed a few chords, and I decided to try out the song I wrote. For him.

I look a seat, and began playing the first few chords. Then I began to sing. It was easy, since it was just me.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
><em>And I'm a house of cards<em>  
><em>You're the kind of reckless<em>  
><em>That should send me runnin'<em>  
><em>But I kinda know that I won't get far<em>  
><em>And you stood there in front of me<em>  
><em>Just close enough to touch<em>  
><em>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<em>  
><em>What I was thinking of<em>

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those grey eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_My mind forgets to remind me_  
><em>You're a bad idea<em>  
><em>You touch me once and it's really something,<em>  
><em>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<em>  
><em>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world<em>  
><em>But with you I know it's no good<em>  
><em>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...<em>

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those grey eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
><em>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<em>  
><em>Lead me up the staircase<em>  
><em>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<em>  
><em>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.<em>

_Drop everything now,_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain,<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk,<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.<em>  
><em>Get me with those grey eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_The sparks fly..._  
><em>Oh, baby, smile...<em>  
><em>The sparks fly...<em>

I finished the last chord, and sighed. My mind was on Draco. If only he knew...

I was so busy focusing on him, that I didn't even here the door leading into the chorus room close.

"Thanks Professor! I'll get the essay to you by next Friday." I said, heading out.

* * *

><p>"You're welcome, Miss Granger!" he called. I walked out of the classroom, and looked out of the windows as I headed back to the Gryffindor commonroom. It was pouring outside.<p>

"HERMIONE!" shouted a voice. I whipped around to see Ginny running full speed towards me. She ran so fast that she missed me completely, and managed to skid to a stop a few feet behind me.

"Ginny?" I asked, confused. She was clutching a parchment.

"This...this came from an...owl." she panted, handing me the parchment. I looked at her confused as I unfolded the parchment.

Hermione-meet me by the Quidditch Pitch, ok? I know it's raining, but it's important. -DM

I stared at the paper. "Ok?" I said, skeptically. It was Draco. What did he want?

"I'll see you in a bit." I said, and I started dashing towards the Quidditch pitch.

The rain got harder and harder as I ran. My hair and clothes were soaked in a few seconds. As I approached the quidditch field, I could see Draco standing there, waiting for me.

"Draco!" I called, stopping. "What's wrong?"

He started walking quickly towards me, grabbed my shoulders and pressed his lips to mine.

I was in shock. Was this really happening? Was he on drugs? Was he drunk?

I enjoyed every second of it though, and I must admit, I was slightly disappointed when he pulled away.

"What...was that?" I asked, feeling my mouth.

"You asked me to, didn't you?" he asked.

"What? When?" I asked, even more confused than before.

"Well, I dropped everything, met you in the pouring rain, and I kissed you. Well, there's no sidewalk, but I hope that didn't matter..."

"You...what?" I asked, still not understanding what he was talking about.

"You...were singing about me, right? I do believe I'm the only one in Hogwarts that has grey eyes...but if you weren't, this I'd extremely awkward." he said.

"Wha..." then it dawned on me. The song. "You were listening?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. Your voice is lovely, by the way, Hermione." he said, smiling.

"What...but I thought..." I said.

"It was about me, right?" he asked.

"Yes, but...why'd you actually do it?" I asked.

"You did like it, right? You aren't repulsed?" he said, slowly, watching my every reaction.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, Hermione, you've always been saying how I've been sweeter to you because I was 'changed by the war', which really isn't the case. I've liked you since first year." he admitted.

"Nice way in showing it." I scoffed.

"I thought muggle boys did that?" he asked. "Act mean to the ones they liked?"

I rolled my eyes. "LITTLE boys do that!" I explained.

"Oh..." he said, looking sheepish. "I must've missed that part. Anyway, obviously the 'act mean to get Hermione to like me' thing didn't work, so after the war, I changed tactics, as you could say. Apparently, being sweet to the girl works better." he said, smiling.

I laughed. "Draco Malfoy, you're so immature."

"I know." he chuckled. Then he smiled. "See any sparks flying from my mouth? I'm smiling."

I play-punched him, and he laughed.

"Love you, Hermione." he said, and he leaned in towards me.

I can tell you for sure, kisses in the rain are so much sweeter, and I knew I felt Sparks Fly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's the end! It was so cheesy wasn't it?**

**I hope you liked it though :)**

**Oh, by the way, I've recently gotten into watching the little YouTube videos with like...I guess you could call it a music video with Dramione clips...what are they called?**

**Anyway, I am completely inexperienced with making YouTube videos, so if there are any of you out there who are, I have a challenge :) Could you make a video with this song? Dramione of course! I would love to see it! You can PM me, or send it to me via my YouTube channel (which has nothing, but my strange interests...), CherriBlossomsFLH.**

**Also, if there are any videos that you think are absolutely amazing, I'd like to see those too. :) Again, you can PM me or send it to my channel! :)**

**Thank you all so much! I apologize for not making it very long!**

**I will see you all soon! I have more requests...and I will take more if any of you have ideas. :)**

**Please review!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	2. Author's NotePLEASE READ!

**A/N: Hey!**

**I apologize, this is just an author's note. I just wanted to let you all know that thanks to the lovely Kay-Dee-DesignerExtraordinaire, there is now a music video up on Youtube for this fic. If you liked it, I URGE you to go watch it :D**

**Here's a link to the video- without spaces: http : / www. youtube .com / watch?v=z-RhumtsOKU**

**Comment. Like. Subscribe. :D**

**Or, I will be putting the link on my profile, so if you'd rather just click on it from there, that's fine.**

**Thank you all for your lovely support! You all mean so much to me!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


End file.
